


Coming Out Slowly

by Maymot97



Series: Coming Out Slowly [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bigender Character, Genderfluid Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper hadn't exactly planned on telling Grunkle Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper's pronouns are he/her/his/herself and Mabel's pronouns are they/them/their/themself.

Dipper wasn't exactly planning on telling Grunkle Stan. He wasn't sure how the old man would react and that made her nervous. Like, Dipper knew that Stan cared for her and Mabel, but Stan could be a bit blunt. He often said things a little harshly and Dipper wasn't sure if he could handle any of his grunkle's "teasing". 

So that first summer at Gravity Falls neither Dipper nor Mabel said anything. They dressed and acted exactly how they were expected to, as "boy" and "girl", respectively. 

After they went home Dipper did something not even Mavel expected her to do: he grew out his hair. By the time the twins returned to Gravity Falls, Dipper's hair was almost as long as Mabel's.

The whole bus ride up there Dipper was a nervous wreck. Mabel tried to comfort their twin as much as they could, but the task was diffcul- Dipper was just so afraid of what Stan would say to her. 

Grunkle Stan was waiting for them at the bus stop. When the twins emerged from the bus Mavel ran over to Stan. The two embraced warmly. When Mavel finally let Stan go, the con man turned to Dipper. 

"Why're you standing all the way over there for, kid?" Stan asked. 

Dipper looked at Stan a little startled, but walked over to Stan anyway. He wrapped his arms around Stan's middle and squeezed him tightly. Stan patted his head lightly. 

Eventually they ended the hug and got into the car. 

When both twins got settled in the backseat, Stan looked at them through the rear view mirror. 

"Put your hat on, Dipper," Stan said. "I gotta be able to tell you two apart."

As Dipper slipped his hat on he smiled softly. Mabel reached over and grasped their twin's hand. 

Maybe Stan was going to be easier to tell than they thought.


End file.
